Methods for chemically modifying the internal region of the hair shaft are already known. WO2009/088520A1 and EP-A-2295029 describe the use of ethylenic monomers to chemically modify the internal region of the hair shaft—in particular the ethylenic molecules may bond to the hair and/or to each other to form larger molecules e.g. polymers inside the hair. This increases the rigidity of the hair via the modification of the internal structure of the hair shaft, which provides styling advantages e.g. allowing style formation or increased volume and style retention longer periods of time.
Such methods typically involve a number of steps. Washing the hair with the clarifying shampoo as an initial step is usually carried out and then, after the chemical modification reaction time is complete, a second washing step is normally employed. Consumers thus almost always want a final conditioning step in order to provide more consumer-acceptable hair feel, freer combing, detangling, reduced hair friction, cleaner hair feel.
There is a need, however, for methods providing conditioning tailored to the methods for chemically modifying the internal region of the hair shaft. In other words, conditioning that enhances and/or is more complementary to the improved mechanical properties provided by the chemical modifying. There is also a need for methods providing conditioning that reduces or nullifies any undesirable results of the chemical modifying. Furthermore, there is a need for methods providing conditioning that do not have any of the drawbacks of conventional conditioners used after chemical modification of the hair.